Jokers Harley Quinn
by Taken2018
Summary: Read to find out
1. Prefrace

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or suicide squad.**

 **Bella POV:**

Have you ever felt love? The kind of love where you would do anything for a man. The kind of you would die for and think he would do the same. That's how I felt when I met Joker. He was my puddin'. I can't believe I fooled my self into thinking he would die for me. I knew I should've just stayed away from him but I couldn't. He is like a drug. The man that treats me like a fuckin queen. He does things to me that makes me feel...alive. He's everything to me now. At least that's what I think any way. He brought me to this crazy world and he's the only one that could take me out. Because after all he is my puddin' and I'm his queen. And no one messes with Joker's Harley Quinn.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or suicide squad fanfiction**.

 **Bella P.O.V:**

That's it I can't take this shit no more. I'm so fucking tired of hiding from the bat. I wanna run wild for once instead I'm stuck pretending to be a clumsy brunnette, **(A/N: No offence to brunnettes because I'm part brunnette myself.)** who doesn't have any fashion sense at all, and the chief of police's 'daughter' who's dating edward cullen. Don't get me wrong I would do anything for my Puddin but this is a little to much. I miss my bleach blonde hair with blue and pink tips and blues. I miss the way I used to dress and damn it all to hell I miss my FUCKING TATTOOS. I was brought out of my thoughts by edward.

"Love, Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just lost in thought." I said through gritted teeth.

He thinks I don't know that he's cheating on me with that strawberry blonde tramp of a vampire. Boy bye!! I know everything I mean I don't care about him doing it. He just better hopes Puddin doesn't find out or he would be dead right now. I was brought out of my again by edward. Did i forget to mention that my 'dad' died and I'm living with the Cullens? Oh I did! Oh well he is because of a red head vampire named Victoria.

"Oh, what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I was thinking about where we were moving next after Charlie's funneral since foeks has to many memories." I said with my eyes welling up with 'tears'.

"Oh love, it's gonna be alright. We were hoping you help us figure out a place." He told me.

As soon as he said that all of the Cullens came in looking at me to see what I suggest our next move would be. I had the perfect place that we could go since I could choose.

"We can go to Arkam city?" I suggested.

Everyone looked at Carlisle since he was head of the "family". He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Sure, but we don't have a house down there."

"I do well my dad did before he passed so all his stuff goes to me. We could live their the house is big enough for everyone." I said.

"Sure if you don't mind Bella." He said.

"I don't mind." I told him.

"Well ok then we are moving to Arkam city." He announced.

YES! Right after my 'dad's' funeral. Im going back to my Puddin. I need to go shopping so I can look good for my Puddin. When we meet again, watch out Arkam the Queen is coming home.

 **Pleaze Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 2: Funeral, Moving, and Arrival

**Joker's Harley Quinn**

 **Chapter 2: Funeral,Moving** **,and Arrival**

 **Bella POV:**

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face because A: I'm going home to my Puddin B: I could act like a rebelling teenage girl as soon as we get to my home in Arkam and C: I have to call my Puddin. The moment alice walked in my room though I pit on a sad face since today is my "dad's" funneral. Alice looked at me sympathetically while handing me a black dress, black heels, black umbrella, and black glove. After I was done, she did my make-up. When she was finally finished. I took in what she and Rosalie,who had just walked in, were wearing. They looked ok. Everyone walked downstairs so that we could go to the church.

Skipping to after Church_

After the funeral everything was so "emotional" for that edward had to walk me outside for a while because it was to much for me.

Now we are here packing so we could go to Arkam City. Once everything was packed and in the car. I told the Cullens to sit in down before we left.

Once they were seated, I started to pace until I finallly stopped.

"Arkam already knows about vampires." I said bluntly. I mean you had to see it coming I'm Harley Quinn.

"WHAT! HOW DO THEY KNOW ABOUT VAMPIRES!" Rosalie yelled.

"Um...They beebeen knew that is why when you get their they wont be surprised," I said,"Oh and rosalie you might not be the most beautiful girl there."

"If I'm not the most beautifulest girl tgere than who is?" Rosalie said moodily cause she won't be most beautiful. Bitch plz, get over it.

"Harley Quinn." I muttered trying to keep the smile off my face.

"Yeah right, there isnt anyone named Harley Quinn." She replied heartedly

"You dont believe me." I said as I took out my Iphone 7 plus and tried to find a pic of me. When I found one, I showed her. It was a pic of me and Deathshot. As soon as she seen the picture her face turned green with envy.

"The Joker is also real,batman is real, and a hole bunch of people that live in Arkam are real."

"Yeah right bells, the Joker is not real."

"Yes he is."

"No hes not."

"Yes he is."

"No he is not."

"Yes he is."

"If he is prove it."

"Okay."

Instead of showing a picture. I called him.

 _ring ring*_ _(Joker italic **Harley bold italic)**_ _"Hello Harls."_

Emmet gasped as he heard the joker..

 _ **"Hey Puddin."**_

 _"What do I owe the pleasure of this call from you sweetheart."_

 _ **"Well I was wonderin if I could you know come home."**_

 _"Sure baby girl. Come home to daddy. Ha Ha Ha. Ha Ha Ha."_

 _ **"Thanks Puddin. See you soon."**_

 _"You too sweets."_

 _*End of convo*_

"So are you ready to go?" I asked

"Um bella what was that?" Alice asked.

"That was the Joker." I replied

"No what she meant was How do you the joker and why was he calling you harls?" Jasper piped.

"You'll find out soon."

"Oh and alice you wont need any pants just plain old regular shorts, crop tops, sports bras, dresses, and more but we're going shopping when we get their soo..." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

As soon as I said shopping alice squealed.

Little did she know "shopping" for me meant still what I want.

As we nade our way outside to the car. It was dark so we left that was why I stopped them.from going this morning I can see at night and people were gonna get suspicious if we left during the day.

After a long drive we finally made it to Arkam, I gave edward the directions to the house. They gasped when they seen what it looked like and then they looked at me and I just shrugged and got my stuff out the car and walked towards the door. Then said the password " Puddin and Harley"

When it opened, Esme gasped as she saw the design of the inside.

"This is beautiful bella who did this?" She asked.

"I did." I said it like it was no big deal.

I jeard alice scream and everyone rushed upstairs and seen that she was in my room. My room is the only one that has a really big closet.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper said concered.

"This closet is amazing. I want this room."

That's when I cut in.

"Alice this is my room."

"Why can't I have it and you take one of the others." she whines.

"Beacause it's mime and I have had it since I could talk so NO!" I said irritated.

She huffed and tried to do that god awful pout to make me change my mind.

"But bella I want this room. Can I have it please?"

"No."

She stopped her foot since the pout wasn't working on me.

"Let me give you a tour."

I don't wanna describe the whole house*

"Okay now that you have seen the whole house and have your rooms. I'm going to sleep. Good night."

 **And there you have it the longest chapter I have written ever. If you wanna see the photos. They are on my** _ **Wattpad**_ **account understand** _Emmettsbihh_.


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping,Tattoo p,and club

**Jokers Harley Quinn**

 **Chapter 3: Shopping and Clubbing**

 **Jokers POV:**

I was in my office thinking about my harley quinn when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Puddin'" Came from the other end.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this call from you sweetheart."

"Well I was wonderin if I could you know come home."

"Sure baby girl. Come home to daddy. Ha Ha Ha. Ha Ha Ha."

"Thanks Puddin. See you soon."

"You too sweets."

End of convo*

Finally my harls is coming home. Knowing that she was coming I knew she would wanna use the house that I bought her. I called my goons so they can get the house ready.

"BOYS!"

"Yes boss"

"Get the house ready for harls."

"Yes sir."

My baby is coming and mostly she's bringing someone to the club tonight as well. The queen is back for good this time.

while back at the House...

 **Bella POV:**

"ESME,ROSALIE,AND ALICE!" I shouted

what it's my house and I will yell when I want to plus I know that my house is sound proof so they can't here me. Anyway they came rushing upstairs.

"Bella what's wrong. You need us to call edward. " They said in rush.

"No, do you wanna go shopping."

"Sure,but why?" Alice asked

"Because one I'm bored and two cause I wanna have some fun."

"That makes sense. We could go to paris to pick our outfits."

"No, I know the perfect place. Then we are going to the hair salon and tattoo parlor."

"Okay. "

An Hour later at the Mall

"No Alice. There is no way I'm going to the club looking like a nun."

"Yes you are I've seen it."

"I know for a fact that you didn't see it because I know that you cant get any type of vision here. "

She huffed since she knew I was right.

"Okay, since you are getting something not lady like we aren't gonna pay for it."

"That's fine by me. I know exactly who would pay for it for me."

"Who?"

Instead of answering her question I took out my phone.

Joker, BELLA/HARLEY

"Hello Harls."

"Puddin' Can you 'buy' a certain outfit for me for tonight."

"Sure baby girl what are gonna do for me though."

"What ever you want." I said seductively

"Ha ha ha. ha ha ha what ever I like. "

"Yea."

"Alright I'll buy it as long as it shows you tattoos the way I like."

"Thanks Puddin."

"Your welcome."

*End of convo*

"Now what was you saying about not payin for me."

She just stood there shicked that I would call my Puddin to buy me something.

While she was standing there I went to the back and found me a gold and black checkered dress, and gold heels.

When I turned around I seen alice looking at me shocked.

"Is that solid gold heels. The rarest shoe in existence."

As soon as she said that Rosalie had rushed over and looked at the shows and dress and said

"Well bella since you are clumsy. You shouldn't wear those heels or that dress. So hand it over and find something else."

She tried to take them out of my hands.

"Yes, it is. And no go find some else Rosalie."

She looked pissed because I'm not giving her my outfit and heels.

"I'm gonna tell edward when we get home."

"I don't care, and it's not your house it's mine."

She sneered at me.

After everyone found their dress, we went to pay. When I came uo to the counter, I took out my platinum gold card which didn't go unnoticed by Rosalie or alice.

"How did you get that type of card it didn't even hit the stores yet." They both asked.

"Joker bought it for me."

As soon as I said Joker the sales clerk started to shake in fear and asked me.

"Y-y-you know joker."

"Yes."

"Y-y-you can have everything free."

"Thank you."

Alice and rosalie looked shocked at what they were seeing. When they seen that I was getting free stuff tget tried to get the same by saying that they no joker too.

"Mamé they don't know him."

They glared at me for saying something.

After everyone found had paid for their stuff we went to the tattoo parlor.

"Bella why are we here?"

"Because I'm finna have my tattoos put back on my face."

"Welcome to Best TATTOOS what can I get for you today." the receptionist asked.

"I would like to get a heart tatto on my cheek and rotten under the heart. A jokers property on my right shoulder, a lucky tatto on the bittom on my lower stomach aling with a dolphin next to it with a rainbowcoming from it. A black and red diamond on my wrist, on my right thigh put Puddin upside down, 80 tally marks, a joker skull, a heart that says ph next to puddun upside down, and I'll wait forever in the inside of my thigh. On my left thigh Let me tell you a Sekret on top, a heart, 3 sets of diamonds, I love Puddin, and Harley and Puddin written upside down. On my chest I want it to say Daddy's lil monster. That is all."

The lady looked shocked.

"Okay mamé is that all that you wanted."

"Yes."

"Okay that would be $200.00 dollars."

After I handed her the money, she looked at the cullen girls about to ask them do they want a tattoo in which they just shook their heads no. When I was sons getring my tattoos back on my body. We left to go to the hair salon. When we got there, the receptionist greeted us.

"Welcome to Wow that hair (A/N: Just made up a name) Salon what can I do for you today."

Alice went first saying

"I want hair extensions to impress my boyfriend."

Rosalie said

"I want my hair put in some curls."

Esme said

"I want my hair going to the side."

I said

"I want my hair died back to my bleach blonde hair color with bink and blue tips. Than I want it im huge curls."

Once she added up our totals for our hair.

"Your total is $300.00 dollars."

I place $300 dollars on the counter and a few minutes later everyones hair was perfect for tonight. Once we got to my house we seen that the boys were back from hunting

When they heard us walked in the door with our arms full of shopping. They looked shocked at either our hair or the amount of shopping we did preferably me.

"Alice did you for Bella to go shopping with you?" Edward asked

"No! She did it herself."

"Anyway we are **ALL** going to the club that a 'friend' of mines own."

They looked at me shocked.

"DID I FUCKING STUTTER GO GET CHANGED."

That got them running upstairs.

Once they were upstairs changing I went to my room and took a quick shower. Then put a black and gold bra and underwear set. Then I put on my outfit. Once that was done I put on my red eye shshadow on one eye then put blue on the other and for lipstick some ruby red lipstick. After tgat was done I got my gun and put it under my dress, put on my gold heart necklace, all three of my arm bracelet, and my JOKER necklace. When I walked down the stairs, everyone gasped as they seen me.

"Bella that's not how a lady dress. Can u plz go change?" Edward asked

"Nigga you aint my daddy. Fuck wrong wit you.?"

"Now lets go."

 _ **A few seconds later at the club...**_

As we made our way to the entrance of the club. There was a line and the Cullens being the goody goodies they are stepped in line. I looked at them and told them to come on, and can you guess what they said.

"Bella it's impolite to skip in front of people."

"No its not my 'friend' owns this joint."

"Still its not polite."

"whatever I'm leaving you."

When I made it to the front of the line, I whispered in the security gaurds ear "The queen of Arkam is back."

When he looked at me his eyes went wide and hurries up to open the doors for me.

As soon as I was in side I looked for my Puddin once I seen him. I ran to him and kissed him with a lot of passion. At firsst he was in shock but he kissed me back just as passionate.

I all but forgot that the Cullens were here until I heard a gasp and Edward ask

"Love what are you doing."

_

 **And there you have it. Tge longest chapter ever in this book.**

 **Next chapter Bella/Harley explains to the cullens.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **All of the pictures are gonna be on my wattpad account** _Emmettsbihh._


	5. Chapter 4: Explanation

Jokers Harley Quinn

DisclaImer: dont own suicide squad or twilight.

Chapter 4: Explanations

Edward P.O.V:

I have so many questions goin through my head like Who was this strange man? Why was my bella kissing him? Is she cheating on me with him? At the last question it made me stop my bella wouldn't do that to me she loves me too much. I went to check everyones thoughts and see what they thought this.

Oh my poor daughter having a strange man kiss - Esme

Love...Lust...Annoyed...Humor...Crazy... So many emotions coming off of them - Jasper

What's happening? I can't see anything.. - Alice

I knew that bitch was trouble. She's probably sleeping with him - Rosalie

I am in front of my favorite villain ever...The Joker - Emmett

Oh soo that's what she meant about sayin "You'll see." in forks. Sorry son it must have been a mistake with Alice's vision - Carlisle

Maybe Carlisle is right but I want to find out by my self.

So I asked "Love, what are you doing?"

She stopped kissing the strange man and turned to us.

"I guesz it's time to explain but first introductions." Bella said

"Harls don't you think we need some privacy from those who are listening." The man asked her.

Why was he calling her Harls?

"Sure, Puddin do you think that we could go to your office?" Bella answered

What is with nicknames?

"Yeah baby." He replied back to her.

Okay I've had enough of this. Just as I was about to say something bella interrupted me by saying "Follow me."

Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Bella/Harley Quinn P.O.V:

As we make our way up to puddin's office.I know shits gonna hit the fan which gonna lead to me and puddin killing someone or something. I just hope that it happens after I explain everything. When we finally make our way into the office, Edward started firing off questions.

"Love, who is this?Why were you kissing him?Do you know him? How do you know him? What is it with the nicknames? Why was he calling you Harls and Baby?" Edward fired off.

"Edward this is the Joker. I was kissin him because he's my mate. Yes, I know him. I met him when I was his psychiatrist. He calls me those nicknames because they are close to my name. He calls me harls because Isabella Marie Swan it is Harleen Quinzel aka..."

"HARLEY QUINN!" Emmett shouted all the jumping up and down.

"Bella I think you need to see Carlisle because I know your name is Isabella Marie Swan." Edward said looking concered.

"Bella I think you need to explain." Carlisle said looking concered as well.

"Ok well. It all started like this...

Flashback Starts...

I was in college and had no money to pay for my scholarship at the time. So I started to panic until I looked up online an easy way to make money. It was an intern position. So I called them and asked them can I meet them on Monday to talk about the intern position that aas open. As soon as Monday hits I went there after school because they were full that morning. So as I got here I stopped aat the desk."Can I speak to Dr. Johnson(A/N: Name I made up) please?" I asked.

"Do you have an appointment?" the Secretary asked.

"Yes, I spoke to him on the phone about the intern position that was open." I told her.

"Okay, his office is this next corner right here." she told me.

"Ok thank you so much." I thanked her as I walked away.

"You're welcome." She calls.

As I made my way up his office. I couldn't help but feel nervous. I kept thinking that I was gonna puke if I dont calm down. When I made it to the office, I knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice from the other side called.

I opened thd door up to find a 29 year old looking doctor sitting at a desk with a lot of paper work on his desk.

"Hi, umm My name is Harleen Quinzel. I'm here to apply for the intern position you have open." I said a little nervous.

"Ah...So your the young lady I spoke to on the phone." He says.

"Yes, sir." I said while sitting in one of the chairs.

"Oh cut that sir mess out just call me David." He told me.

"Okay David could I have the intern position. " I asked.

"Well seeing as your the only one that wants it. When can you start?" He asked.

"R-R-Really that woukd be amazing I could start t-t-today if thats okay." I exclaim.

"That's perfect. Well welcome to the team Dr. Quinzel." He states.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"Well the first thing you need to do is work with a patient, but no-one wants to work with this patient at all." He explains to me.

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"Because every time they to he would try to harm them." He explains.

"Well I could try to get him to open up if you want me too." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean I dont go down without a fight when it comes to helping people."

He sighs and hands me a file with tge words CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION on the front of it. I opened tge folder to see the most gorgeous man ever.

"He is a world class criminal." David said. "He gets caught up once and while by bat man and ends up here. We call him the Clown Prince."

"Why do you call him that?" I asked.

"Well lets see he thinks every thing is a joke." He told me.

Before I could answer he continued on speaking.

"But I wish you luck because most women here wont go near him and this is your stop. Good Luck Dr. Quinzel your gonna need it." He told me as we stopped in front of a door.

"Oh and before I forget there's a panic button under the table press it if you need anything." David said as he continued walking the other way.

The guards at the door had just opened it when we made it there. I walked in after taking a calming breathe. I seen that Joker was already in there at the table relaxing, but sat up when he seen the door up and saw me walk in.

"Hello Mr. Joker I'm your doctor Dr. Harleen Quinzel. " I introduced my self.

"Ahh...Harleen Quinzel almost sounds like Harley Quinn... Can I call you Harley..." He said leaning forwards.

I shivered at the way he said my name. I nodded my head.

"HaHaHahaHaHaHa." Joker had laughed.

"Well Mr.Jok-..." I had started to say but he stopped me.

"No No No call me J or matter fact call me Daddy. Little girl." Mr. Jo-,I meant Mr. J said.

That's how it all started session after session I thought I was opening him up to me but he was leading right into his little web. One day I was getting ready when I started hearing voices in my head.

I can't wait to see puddin' today.~ voice 1 said.

Mista J what a wonderful man.~ voice 2 said.

What the Hell? ~ I had thought

The voices were quiet after I thought that I just thought it was just the work place making me crazy. So I finished getting dressed little did I know that was the day trouble would start.

As I was working with Joker I had heard gun shots coming from the lobby, but as I stood up to go check the wall blown in and a bunch of men were coming through the wall. They grabbed me and through me on a table and strapped me down. Next thing I knew was Joker was standing above my head with the things we use to electrocute memories out their heads but I could also see that it was wet with water. Joker had put a belt in my mouth so as he put it "not to mess up my pearly whites", but the sad thing is I stilled loved him even then. I guess you could say after that he left, but when I woke up. I still remembered him. So I "borrowed" Dr. Stewart's motorcycle,I mean he wont need it or any thing he's dead,and chased after him. He was in his car and I sped around a pick up truck and drove on the side of him. He looked to the side he saw me and you could tell he was annoyed by me but I didnt care. I sped up and swerved the bike in front of the car. Joker had stopped the car and got out.

As soon as he was in front of me. I was pissed.

"How could you? After everything tou told me to do for you. You would try and kill me." I stated.

Before I could say anything, the truck driver was out the truck.

"AYE! YPU CANT BE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD LIKE-" He started to shout, but that was cut short by me grabbing Jokers gun and shooting him.

"Well squeaks if I didn't know any better I'll say you were crazy,but I wouldn't have done that."We both knew tgat since I took that first shot. We would be together and let me tell you we wer e the king and queen of Arkam City.

Flashbacks ends

"Then after everything puddin had sent me somewhere safe with one of his goons named Charlie. He was gonna pretend to be my "dad" that had got divorce by my runaway "mother", who got remarried to a baseball player, and I had decieded that she needed to travel because she missed him. When we had got there, I didn't expect to meet you actually so when I met edward I decided what the hay? If I'm gonna be in hidin I might as well have a boyfriend so noone gets suspicious of me. So as time went on and I got to know you the more I became annoyed with to be honest. So when "Charlie" died and I had to live with you. I figured that since he "died" that I would be the one to pick the place since I had the right to "mourn" in my own way.

"So you have been using us all this time." Esme said heartbroken.

"Yes, pretty much. " I replied.

"YOU STUPID BTCH! AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU. YOU WERE BASICALLY USING US UNTIL YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR LOVER! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE, but I'm not I'm talking my family and we are leaving. I know edward would give tanya a chance after this shit." Rosalie shouted/said.

"I dont give a damn just leave." I said.

They all leave feeling heartbroken, angry, or just pissed the hell off. I sigh in content when they leave.

"Now where were we?" Joker asked as he grabbed me from my chair.


End file.
